Zee's Birthday
by spikeypunk
Summary: Zee finds out what a real birthday means


Zee's Birthday. Disclaimer: I don't own The Zeta Project so don't sue. I own nothing. This is my first fic. Zeta started himself up and looked over to the bed where his friend Rosalie Rowan was sleeping. She was still sleeping, dwarfed in the massive hotel bed. Turning on his hologram, he smiled. Ro always went to bed pretty late and got up late. That could be a problem. Sometimes he had to wake her up, and then she got mad and usually threw something at him. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, half the time I don't want to wake her up. Ro and Zeta had been on the road for two years now. Ro was 17, and he was. "Zee?" Ro's sleepy voice brought him out of the stupor he was in. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong. Ro," Zeta asked, carefully picking his words," What is a birthday, exactly?" He had found the word in the dictionary in his head, but he preferred Ro's explanation. "Well," She yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "A birthday is the day you were born. Almost everyone celebrates they're birthday. Zee," She asked, looking at him with confusion on her beautiful face, "Why do you ask? Wait a minute," she said, pointing at him," It's your birthday, isn't it? And you didn't tell me!" "I just figured it out a couple seconds before you woke up!" Ro smiled. "So, how old are you?" "I'm three years old." Ro just looked at him. "You're only three years old. Wow," She said, coming her fingers through her hair. " That explains why you know basically nothing about the way of humans." Zeta grinned. "Well, for one thing, I was only programmed to know the basics of human culture, enough so I could blend in." "Ahh. Anyway, we should do something." Ro said, rolling out of bed and grabbing her brush. "Like what?" Ro sighed, exasperated. " I don't know. It's your birthday. You should decide." "We could go shopping." Ro grinned. "I like the way you think. But we have to do something you want to do. Besides, we go shopping a lot." Zeta stared. "The words I thought Rosalie Rowan would never say. The world is coming to an end!" "Oh, shut up, twip." Ro threw her pillow at Zeta. Catching him off guard, the pillow smacked him square in the face. Ro rolled on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. " You know, sometimes I have a very strong dislike for you, miss. Rowan." "Yeah, I love you, too, Tin Man." Zeta just grinned. "I never said that." Ro just gathered up her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, but your tone implied it." She shut the bathroom door before he come up with a good retort to that. Zeta looked at the messed up bed. He did love Ro, but he didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't programmed to tell a sarcastic 17 year old that he loved her and he didn't know how humans did these things. He decided to wait to find out how she felt. Dragging his thoughts back to his birthday, he thought about what he wanted to do. He didn't know. Mostly he just liked being with Ro. He didn't know why she was making such a big deal about his birthday. To him it was just an ordinary day. Ro came out of the bathroom, still brushing her hair. "Okay, tin man, have you decided what you want to do?" "No." Ro sighed, exasperated. "You," She said pointing at Zee, " Are an idiot. I mean, come on! You have to like something." Zeta smiled. "I like being with you." " I like being with you, too, baby." Ro came over and put her arms around Zeta's neck and rubbed his cheek with hers. Zee wished more then ever that he could be human. What he wanted more then his freedom was to be able to feel Ro. "We could go to the mall." Zeta said, after a few minutes of holding Ro. " Hmmm?" Ro said, lifting her head. Damn. All she wanted to do was hold Zee forever and never move. But he had to talk. "We could go to the mall." Zee repeated. Ro sighed. "If that's what you want to do." Zee nodded. "Okay. You sure?" Zee rolled his eyes, an expression he had learned from Ro. "Positive." Ro glared at him. "Stop acting like me. It's creepy." Zee smiled and got up from the chair where he had slept the night before. Ro scrambled up and put her arm around his waist and they walked out of the hotel. One hour later: "That was fun," Ro sighed and rested her head on Zee's chest as they rested on a bench outside the mall. "Mhmm" Was Zee's answer. Ro grinned and looked at him. Zee had his face toward the sky and had his eyes closed. "So, tin man, did you have fun?" Zee just smiled innocently and combed his fingers through her short hair. Ro smiled sleepily and felt like the day couldn't get any better. Ro thought of the birthday present she got him. She made him wait outside the store while she looked for the prefect birthday present. And she found it. "Hey, Zee, you remember when I said that people celebrate their birthdays?" "Yes." "Well, one of the things we do to celebrate is to get the person a birthday present. I got you one." Ro took out a bag and gave it to him, feeling very nervous. " Ro, you didn't have to do this." Ro smacked him upside the head. "Just open it, twip!" Zee opened the bag and pulled out two bracelets. One said "best" and the other one said "friends". Ro explained to Zee what they meant. "I got these because we're best friends. Zee, you're the best friend I've ever had and I wouldn't change anything about my life because I met you. Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Ro hugged Zee very tightly. "You are my best friend, too, Ro." Zee returned the hug. Ro smiled and put the bracelets on their wrists. Zee got "best' and Ro got "friends". Then they got up and walked back to the hotel arms around each other. Zee thought one last thought before he gave himself up to Ro's conversation, This has been the best day of my life, my love. You are my life. Without you, I am nothing. I love you, Rosalie Rowan.  
  
Hate it? Leave me alone! Love it? Thank You! This is my first fic! 


End file.
